A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Such devices typically include one or more displays and one or more touch or force sensors configured to receive input from the user. For example, such sensors may include a force-sensitive resistor (FSR) assembly configured to change resistance in a predictable manner in response to the application of force, such as a force associated with touch input from the user.
Although FSR assemblies are used in a wide range of applications, such assemblies can be difficult to manufacture. For instance, FSR assemblies typically include a pair of flexible substrates. During manufacture, force-sensitive ink or other like materials are disposed on each of the substrates, and the substrates are then exposed to elevated temperatures in order to cure the ink. Such elevated temperatures, however, can cause deformation of the substrates, thus resulting in poor sensor performance and reliability. While, in some instances, inks having relatively low curing temperatures may be used, it can be difficult to reliably adhere such inks to known substrates. Additionally, such inks are prone to re-flowing at elevated temperatures.